


Plays Like An Angel

by WelshAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Music, Snarky Castiel, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the lead singer in a group called Roadhouse, their lead guitar player, his half-brother Adam wants to leave the group. With just a month left to the next tour and getting desperate,  Balthazar, their manager finds a classically trained guitar player, a quiet and competent session musician called Castiel Novak who has a hidden passion for classic rock music.  Can Balthazar persuade Dean that Castiel will fit in with the group?  And will Dean and Castiel learn to get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Adam's leaving?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that strolled into my head last week and just wouldn't shut up until I began writing it! I'm not sure how many chapters it will have as my stories seem to have a life of their own and just keep growing...!
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all my own work.
> 
> Let me know what you think everyone, feel free to comment and leave kudos :)

Balthazar’s office door slammed open loudly as an irate Dean Winchester stormed in.

“Dean?” said Balthazar calmly, well used to Dean’s dramatic entrances after five years.

“Adam’s leaving? When were you going to tell me?” Dean yelled loudly, pacing back and fore in front of Balthazar’s desk.

“Dean, you’re supposed to be resting your voice before the performance tonight,” Balthazar said quietly, as he sat back in his chair.

Dean glared at him, his green eyes dark with anger as he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

“You knew that Adam wanted to leave over a year ago Dean. I spoke to you about it,” Balthazar said.

“Well, I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it, I mean, he is family,” Dean said grumpily as he threw himself down on the chair opposite the desk. He vaguely remembered that conversation but had put in into his “bury it and ignore it” section of his mind.

“Adam wants to spend more time with his son, the last tour was over five months long and he doesn’t want to be the father that only sees his child over a Skype connection for half the year,” Balthazar said softly.

Dean sighed as he looked at him, he knew how painful it was for Adam not to see his son Michael every day. “I know, I was just hoping that he’d change his mind. So, what are we going to do?” Dean said resigned to the news.

“I could arrange auditions for next Monday, you’re free that day.” Balthazar said, checking through his schedule.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, pouting a little, “Do I have to be there?” he whined, looking and sounding like a sulky teenager.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “No Dean, of course you don’t have to attend auditions for a new guitar player for your band,” he said sarcastically.

“Alright! But can you at least screen them first, I don’t want to sit there for hours while they massacre my songs,” Dean complained, “Oh and no….” he was cut off by Balthazar who knew what he was going to say.

“No Nickelback fans, I know Dean. Now, anything else for my little diva before I throw you out of my office?” he said with a large smirk.

Dean burst out laughing, “You’re the diva Balthy! And I’d like to see you try and throw me out,” he grinned as he got up to leave.

“Do I have to remind you what happened on your birthday last year when you challenged me to throw you in the pool?” Balthazar grinned as Dean scowled at him.

“That was a fluke! You sneaked up on me!” Dean said quickly.

“Keep telling yourself that diva, now get the hell out!” Balthazar said laughing, as Dean strolled out of the office. He opened his laptop and brought up a list of contacts, he had to do the impossible this week, find a guitar player that was up to Dean’s standards and could fit in with the weird “we’re family even though we’re not blood” attitude of Roadhouse. Balthazar settled into his chair, this could take a while.

A few hours later Balthazar slammed his laptop shut and threw his cellphone down on the desk. He had emailed and phoned almost every contact he had, trying to find guitar players available for an audition on Monday. Unfortunately, Roadhouse’s reputation preceded them in the music world. They were well known for being a close-knit group who shunned other groups and musicians, and as for Dean…Balthazar shook his head as he smiled.

He had grown up in the same street as Dean and Sam Winchester, their families had been good friends. He was used to Dean’s sarcasm and his ability to annoy someone to the point of anger in 0.1 seconds, an ability of which he was inordinately proud. Dean would never admit it to anyone but Balthazar knew that he had very little self-confidence despite his success with Roadhouse.

Sighing, Balthazar threw open his laptop and checked his email once more before giving in. There was one new reply from a studio manager in New York that he had worked with on the last album. He scanned it quickly, then re-read it, a faint glimmer of hope growing as he read the details.

_“He’s an excellent musician, a classically trained guitar player. He’s been doing session work at the studio for several years, very reliable. I’m not sure how he’d fit in with Roadhouse but you should call him in for an audition, plays like an angel. His name is Castiel Novak.”_

 

Balthazar checked the contact details at the end of the email and grabbed his cell phone, quickly dialling the number. “Castiel Novak, can I help you?” a deep gravelly voice answered the phone, almost coldly polite in tone.

 

“Mr Novak? My name is Balthazar Milton, I’m the manager for a group called Roadhouse, they’re looking for a new lead guitar player. Would you be interested in auditioning for them?” Balthazar asked eagerly.

 

There was a prolonged silence, “I don’t really like rock music Mr Milton,” Castiel replied politely. “I prefer to play classical pieces.”

 

Balthazar frowned, “But you have played on rock albums Mr Novak, perhaps you could make an exception?” he said hopefully.

 

“I don’t think so Mr Milton, thank you for your interest,” Castiel said calmly before ending the call.

 

Balthazar sat and looked at his cell phone in surprise as he realised that Castiel had hung up on him. He called back and waited, “Castiel Novak, can I help you?” that deep voice answered again.

 

“Mr Novak, it’s Balthazar Milton, please don’t hang up,” Balthazar said quickly.

 

There was an impatient sigh on the other end of the line, “I said I wasn’t interested Mr Milton,” Castiel said coldly.

 

“Could you please give me five minutes to talk?” Balthazar asked politely.

 

“I doubt it will change my mind but I suppose I can listen for five minutes,” Castiel said quietly.

 

“Thanks. Like I said I’m the manager for a group called Roadhouse, have you heard of them?” Balthazar asked quickly.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said.

 

“Ok, our lead guitar player is leaving the group, we need someone who can learn the set list as quickly as possible as we’re off on tour in four weeks. The manager of Sound City Studios gave me your contact details, he said that you’re an excellent musician and that’s what the group needs. It will be a lot to learn in a short time but everyone in the group will help in any way they can. Is there any way that you could come and audition for us?” Balthazar stopped talking, holding his breath a little.

 

Castiel sighed again, “How many other guitar players will be at the audition?” he asked calmly.

 

Balthazar breathed again, “To be honest Mr Novak, including you, one,” he said quietly, “I’ve spent all afternoon on this and I’m getting desperate,” he said, biting at his lip a little.

 

“I don’t see how you could call it an audition,” Castiel said sarcastically, “I suppose I could attend and meet the group, although I am not a fan of their music,” he said firmly.

 

“That would be wonderful, I’ll email you the details right now,” Balthazar said, relaxing a little for the first time in hours.

 

“As you wish Mr Milton, goodbye,” Castiel said, as he ended the call abruptly.

 

Balthazar sat and looked at his cell phone in surprise, before shaking his head. He quickly typed out an email with the details and a map of the rehearsal rooms to Castiel, keeping his fingers crossed that he would attend. On a whim he opened Google and typed in Castiel’s name, he wasn’t even sure what he looked like. Clicking on a link to Sound City Studios, he read through some reviews of Castiel’s work quickly, all very positive. Finally finding a link to a picture he opened it, his eyes widening as he looked at it. In a group shot of musicians, standing to one side was a tall dark haired man with cerulean blue eyes, almost scowling at the camera. Damn, Dean was going to kill him for this…….


	2. Please Tell Me He's Not A Nickelback Fan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fans find out that Adam is leaving, Balthazar tells Dean about the audition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated - but not a very long chapter sorry, will do a longer chapter next time I promise!!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Dean stood on the stage, the roar of the audience sweeping through the auditorium as the last chords of the song faded away. With an easy grin he sauntered over to a pair of stools on the stage, Adam was sitting on one stool, waiting for him. 

Putting his microphone on the stand in front of him, Dean’s green eyes glowed in the stage lights as he looked out at the audience for a few seconds. “Going to slow things down for a while,” he said as smiled at Adam, “You all know my brother Adam,” he said, grinning as the crowd roared again. “Now, this is going to be his last concert for a while,” the audience began shouting in denial as he held his hands out for some quiet. “How about you tell them Adam?” he said with a grin as Adam shook his head laughing.

 “He’s going to spend some time being a family man and a daddy, you all know he has the cutest little boy Michael right?” Dean smiled at Adam, “So we’re going to have to let him go for a while, but not until the end of this evening!” Dean shouted as everyone in the auditorium yelled out in approval.

 “Right, we’re going to sing one of our favourite songs, and you can all join in with the chorus, ready?” Dean called out with a grin. Adam began to play the opening chords of Crazy Love by Van Morrison, as the crowd roared in delight. Laughing, Adam stopped playing waiting for the noise to die down as Dean shook his head in mock anger.

 

Again, Adam played the opening chords, smiling as Dean’s rich strong voice began to sing,

 

_I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles,_

_And the heavens open every time she smiles,_

_And when I come to her that’s where I belong,_

_Yet I’m running to her like a river’s song._

 

As they moved into the chorus, the audience began to join in, the rest of the group grinning as they began to play the familiar song. At the end, Dean and Adam repeated the last verse, just the guitar and Dean’s voice ringing out across the auditorium as the audience listened silently. As the song finished Dean got up and hugged Adam, doing his best to hide his tears as the audience roared in approval, applauding loudly.

After two encores and an extended cover of Led Zeppelin’s Whole Lotta Love, Dean’s personal favourite, he threw himself down gratefully onto the sofa in the large dressing room, ignoring the teasing from Benny as he groaned loudly.

“Does baby Dean need a little nap?” Benny said laughing as Dean threw a towel at him.

“Oh shut up Benny,” Dean moaned as he reluctantly sat up.

Sam handed him a large mug, laughing as Dean pulled a face, “Just drink it Dean, it’s good for you,” he said.

Muttering under his breath about know-it all baby brothers, Dean drank the tea with honey slowly. Whilst appearing to hate it, he really did enjoy the herbal tea that his brother made him drink after rehearsals and performances. Of course, he would never admit that to his brother.

“May I have a beer now?” he said sarcastically, laughing as his brother shook his head.

“Oh very mature,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Adam stopped fussing over his guitar and came over to sit on the sofa, Dean swore that he’d once seen Adam cuddling it and kissing it before putting it back in the case after a rehearsal. He looked over at Dean and tried to smile, before frowning.

“Hey, not having second thoughts are you?” Dean asked quietly.

Adam shook his head, “No, just going to miss this, hanging out with everyone after the shows,” he said softly.

Dean nodded, he really didn’t want his brother to go but he knew how much Adam missed his son while they were on tour. He reached out and pulled Adam into a hug, ignoring the protests as he held him for a second. “You’re still part of Roadhouse Adam, you’re family,” he said quietly, “You know you can come back any time and play right?”

Finally getting free of his older brother Adam grinned, “I know, when you’re close enough to home I’ll be there Dean, just try and stop me.”

Dean laughed and looked around the room happily, loving the fact that he had most of his family and close friends there with him. They had been a group for over 10 years now, moving from playing in small grungy bars to massive stadiums in the first 3 years. If he was being totally honest he still missed those small bars, and the first time they’d been on tour. He smiled as he thought about the large van they’d toured in, the dingy motel rooms they’d shared, they’d come a long way since then, with their large tour buses and Balthazar as their manager.

He looked up as Balthazar came through the door and then watched in amusement as Gabriel leapt onto his older brother, wrestling him to the floor. “Gabe! No…this suit is brand new…” Balthazar yelled as he tried to get up, giggling as his younger brother began to tickle him. After two beers had been knocked over Benny got up and easily separated the pair, laughing as Balthazar began brushing frantically at his suit and scowling at his brother.

“Oh come on Balthy, I was just playing,” Gabriel grinned as he grabbed a beer and handed it to him, “Truce?”

Balthazar glared and then broke down laughing as he took the beer, “You’ll be paying for the dry cleaning Gabe!”

As Balthazar sat down on the sofa next to Dean, he smiled reassuringly, “I think I’ve found another guitar player for the group, he’s going to come and audition on Monday,” he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Please tell me he’s not a Nickelback fan?” he said sternly.

Balthazar grinned, “Definitely not, he’s got a good reputation and I think he might fit well with Roadhouse,” he said firmly.

“So, what do you know about him?” Dean asked settling his head back on the sofa.

Balthazar frowned a little, “Well, he’s 34 years old, a classically trained guitar player but he’s done a lot of session work for Sound City Studios. The manager says that he plays like an angel.”

Dean grunted a little as he took another sip of his beer, “Has he heard of us? I really don’t want a rabid fan in the group, nothing worse,” he said quietly.

Balthazar grinned, “Oh that shouldn’t be a problem,” he said.

Dean looked at him suspiciously, “What aren’t you telling me Balthy?”

Putting a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder, Balthazar stood up, “Nothing, well maybe…no…I’ll let you find out on Monday. I’ll see you in my office, 11am Monday morning, don’t be late!” Balthazar strolled out of the room ignoring Dean’s protests.

As he drove off in his car, Balthazar crossed his fingers that Dean would forgive him for this. He honestly hadn’t realised who Castiel Novak was until he had seen his picture on his website, that hair and those blue eyes were unmistakeable. All these years later, Dean still carried a picture in his wallet, of himself as a teenager, with that same blue-eyed man next to him, hugging each other, but he refused to tell anyone who he was. This would be a very interesting audition…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, struggled with this chapter but I hope you like it - can't wait for Dean and Castiel to meet up.....!
> 
> Comment if you want to everyone, enjoy!


	3. "I don’t want that man anywhere near my group"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new guitar player arrives for his audition.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated *runs around screaming and punching the air happily* already got the next two chapters written up so I promise not to take so long to update this one again!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine!

Dean was muttering under his breath as he got out of his Impala clutching a very large cup of coffee, as he tiredly made his way to Balthazar’s office. He had spent most of Sunday at Adam’s goodbye party and had ended up falling asleep on his favourite chair in front of the television. He stretched a little, groaning as his muscles ached, hoping that this audition wouldn’t take too long.

Balthazar smiled as Dean stumbled into the room, still wearing sunglasses and hugging his coffee protectively to his chest as he threw himself down in a chair.

“Morning rockstar!” he said loudly, grinning as Dean winced, cursing loudly. “So, ready for the audition?” Balthazar said cheerily.

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly, staring at his coffee fixedly as he sat there.

“Right, let’s get to the rehearsal rooms, want me to drive?” Balthazar asked, waiting for the usual explosion from Dean.

“Hell, no way are you touching my baby, only I get to drive,” Dean snapped, waking up as he followed Balthazar out to the parking lot, ignoring Balthazar’s giggles.

At the rehearsal rooms, Dean walked into a typical pre-rehearsal scene for Roadhouse. Benny was working on some complicated rhythms on the drums whilst Gabriel danced around in front of him, joining in with his bass guitar. Sam was fiddling with something technical as usual, for a keyboards player he spent a lot of time working with the crew when he should have been playing. Dean sighed when he looked over at the corner where Adam should have been, the only thing there today was a stool and several guitars on stands.

Mentally shaking himself, Dean moved over and picked up one of the guitars, idly checking to see if it was in tune. Benny looked over and saluted Dean with one of his drumsticks whilst laughing at Gabriel who had now tangled himself up so effectively in several cables that he was in danger of falling over. Dean giggled as Sam shot past him, cursing loudly as he tried to free Gabriel.

“Gabriel, you’re like a child!” Sam snapped as Gabriel leaned on him laughing as he tried to step out of the cables.

Gabriel grinned and blew kisses at Sam, “Oh Sammy, you love me really!” he sniggered as Sam glared him, before giving in and laughing.

Dean looked on fondly, he was never happier than when he was playing music with these guys. They were all very different people but as a group they were as close as they could be. Benny was a laidback Southern gentleman who seemed quiet until he sat behind a set of drums, where he would turn into some kind of demon. Gabriel was the prankster of the group, almost never quiet and one of the best bass players in the business, despite his ability to tangle himself up in cables. His younger brother Sam had been a classically trained pianist until he discovered the blues, which had led to him suggesting they set up a band so many years ago. Dean sighed heavily again, he would really miss Adam, although he was the quietest one in the band, he had been an amazing guitar player, it would be difficult to replace him.

Balthazar checked his watch, 11.15am, Castiel Novak was late. He bit at his lip, now a little nervous. Dean looked over raising an eyebrow so Balthazar smiled reassuringly before checking the time again. Dean stood up, calling out for some quiet, “How about we warm-up a bit before this guy turns up for the audition?”

“Sure thing boss,” Gabriel said laughing, finally free of the cables, still holding his bass guitar.

Dean smiled as he tried out a few chords on the guitar, waiting for everyone else to get ready to play. “Any suggestions guys?” he asked.

After a few minutes during which Dean vetoed everyone else’s ideas, there was no way he was playing anything by Nickelback, not in this lifetime, Gabriel suggested Highway to Hell by AC/DC. This was one of the few bands that everybody in Roadhouse liked, so eventually they got down to playing.

Balthazar sat at the back of the room, smiling as Dean began to sing the lyrics, at least he was in a good mood today, well, for now. Just before the song ended he looked over at the door, standing there with two guitar cases and scowling as he looked around the room was Castiel Novak.

Balthazar walked over to the door smiling, gesturing over the music for Castiel to come into the rehearsal room. If anything, Castiel’s frown deepened as he walked in, carefully putting the guitar cases down on a large table, before he turned and watched, his blue eyes expressionless as he listened to Roadhouse.

Dean was lost in the middle of a guitar solo when he looked over and caught sight of Castiel standing by the table. He gasped, feeling as if his heart had stopped beating for a few seconds, his hands dropping down to his side as he stopped playing. Gabriel and Sam looked over confused before coming to a stop, Benny following suit. There was a loud screech of feedback as Dean pulled the strap of the guitar away, dropping it roughly on the floor as he fought to breathe.

“Dean?” Sam said in alarm as he ran over to his brother, “What’s wrong?”

Dean grabbed hold of his brother, forcing himself to relax and breathe as he felt himself become dizzy.

“Balthy, something’s wrong!” Sam yelled as he held onto Dean.

“No…I’m fine…just dizzy…” Dean gasped as he struggled to control himself. Sam helped him over to a chair, grabbing a bottle of water from the table. Dean sipped slowly, deliberately not looking at Castiel.

“I think you should see a doctor,” Sam said quietly, noticing how pale Dean had become.

“Oh stop fussing Sammy, I’m fine,” Dean snapped, shoving the water bottle back at him impatiently, “Balthazar, a word,” Dean’s green eyes were dark with anger as he glared at Balthazar.

Taking a breath, Balthazar nodded, “How about you all go down to the coffee shop on the corner and meet back here in about 20 minutes?” he said to the rest of the group. “Mr Novak, you could go with them or there’s an office next door you can wait in?” he said quietly to Castiel.

Castiel nodded, “I’ll wait in the office,” he said firmly, his voice deep and rough as he strode off through the door, the rest of the group watching him as he left.

“Off you go then, put the orders on my account,” Balthazar said as he shooed the rest of the group out of the rehearsal rooms, “And Gabriel? That does not mean you order a dozen of every pastry!” he shouted as his irrepressible brother ran past him laughing.

Balthazar reluctantly turned around to look at Dean, who was sitting back in the chair, his arms folded as he glared at him.

“Dean, I really had no idea who…” Balthazar said apologetically before Dean interrupted him.

“What the hell Balthy! Out of all the guitarists you could have contacted, you chose him? Why?” Dean snarled impatiently.

“Believe me, I looked everywhere and he was the best one I could find. I’d already persuaded him to audition before I saw a photo of him. I had no idea that it was him, I swear Dean, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Balthazar pleaded.

Dean sat there still frowning, “I don’t want that man anywhere near my group,” he said firmly.

Balthazar sighed, “Dean, to be fair I have no idea why you have a problem with him because you won’t tell me.”

Dean shook his head, “I…I can’t….I just can’t….” he dropped his head down into his hands, scrubbing at his eyes roughly, refusing to break down.

Balthazar swore under his breath quietly, he could count on the fingers of one hand how many times he’d seen his best friend cry. “Dean, if you want I could carry on looking for another guitarist, I could send Castiel home. We’re not on tour for another three weeks.”

“No…..don’t send him away….I….I can do this. He was…was an incredible player when I knew him,” Dean said hesitatingly, taking a deep breath, shaking a little.

Balthazar frowned, “Are you sure?” he asked gently.

Dean nodded firmly, although his hands were still shaking, “Only if he kicks ass in the audition and only if everyone else agrees,” he said.

“Of course,” Balthazar said with a small smile, “Right, I’d better get everyone back here before Gabriel runs up a huge bill on my account.”

Dean sat back, controlling his breathing as he thought about how close he was to actually speaking to Castiel Novak for the first time in so many years. He thought back to that fateful night, memories he seldom let himself think about now, not wanting to feel the way he had felt….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an extreme reaction by Dean...? I promise to provide some background about Dean's reaction in the next chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love feedback lol!


	4. “I’m Castiel Novak, and you are?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did Dean and Castiel meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes - finally updated! This chapter is in italics as it's a flashback. Enjoy!  
> No beta so all mistakes are mine :)

 

_Dean stood in front of the mirror, surrounded by most of his wardrobe which he had yet to put away in his new dorm room. He still couldn’t quite believe that he was finally in college, a Music Major student. He was supposed to be going to a party, in fact he should have been there nearly an hour ago but he was stalling for time. Frowning he finally settled on black jeans and his favourite AC/DC t-shirt, he slipped into a black leather jacket and plucking up all his courage, set off for the party_

_It had only been a few days since he had decided to come out to his family, the night before he left for college, before running off to hide in his old treehouse, terrified of their reactions. Balthazar had found him sitting in the corner, his head in his hands as he cried. Shaking his head, Balthazar had pulled him into a hug until he calmed down, rubbing his back gently as Dean sobbed._

_“I’m sorry…I’m a freak…you probably hate me,” Dean had gasped out in between sobs._

_Balthazar pulled back a little and Dean found himself being scowled at by a very angry best friend._

_“If you’re a freak then so am I,” Balthazar said firmly._

_“What? But you went out with Emma last night,” Dean said, totally confused._

_“Yes, but l slept with Michael last month,” Balthazar said with a grin._

_“Michael? The Captain of the football team Michael?” Dean said, his eyes wide, the tears forgotten, “But….he’s not…gay, is he?”_

_Balthazar smirked, “Oh he is…and let me tell you, that boy’s mouth….”_

_“Balthy!” Dean yelled as he started to laugh, “TMI!”_

_Dean looked up at Balthazar after they had stopped laughing, “So, you’re bisexual?” he asked quietly._

_“No, I think I’m pansexual, it’s more about the person for me,” Balthazar smiled happily. “Still friends?” he asked, holding his arms out for a hug._

_Dean grinned and pulled him closer as they hugged, before instigating a tickle fight that left them helpless and giggling much to Sam’s amusement when he came out to find them. He had leapt into the middle of them shouting gleefully as he attacked his big brother. They had ended in a sweaty heap in one corner of the tree house, calling a truce before someone got hurt._

_Eventually Sam and Balthazar persuaded Dean to come back into the house and face the rest of his family. Once he got into the kitchen, John pulled him into a hug and told him firmly that he was proud of him, reducing Dean to further tears that only stopped when his mother joined in with the hug. Surrounded by his family and friends, he had relaxed for the first time in months knowing that they still loved him. However, that feeling flew out of the window the next morning when his parents sat him down and subjected him to a safe sex talk which only ended when Dean began banging his head on the kitchen table and begging them to stop._

_Dean took a deep breath as he walked into the party, the loud music and lights assaulting his senses as he looked around the large room. Spotting a table covered with various drinks, he wandered off to get a beer and stood to one side, clutching a red cup, trying his best to blend in._

_The next second, he found himself flat on his back covered in beer, and looking up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He soon realised that the eyes belonged to a very embarrassed, tall man lying on top of him. Dean found himself breathless, as he took in the slight stubble, the strong lines of the jaw and the dark tousled hair. He stared at this angel lying on top of him, his body responding the only way it knew how._

_As Dean tried to move, hoping that this man couldn’t feel his now very obvious erection, he froze when this man began apologising. The deep rough voice sent actual shivers down his spine and Dean let out an involuntary moan, his hands clutching at the man’s arms for a few seconds._

_“I am so sorry, I tripped on something. Are you hurt?” the man said anxiously, pushing himself up a little from the floor._

_Dean moaned again as this change in position put pressure directly onto his groin, his eyes closing as he began to blush. He let out a sigh of relief as the now worried man got up and then helped him up carefully. Dean bit at his lip as he wiped away crumbs from his top and jeans, gasping a little as his hand accidentally brushed against his groin._

_“I really am so sorry, I’m not usually this clumsy, but it’s so crowded in here,” the man spoke again, his cerulean blue eyes full of concern as he looked at Dean._

_Eventually Dean managed to speak, “I’m fine, just took me by surprise,” he said with a gentle smile. Then it was as if the heavens opened and the sun was shining brightly at him as the man smiled, the whole of his face lighting up as he held his hand out towards Dean._

_“I’m Castiel Novak, and you are?” he asked._

_Dean grinned and shook his hand, “Dean Winchester,” he said._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean. Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Castiel asked._

_Dean laughed as he shook his head, “Just a bit damp from the beer,” he said._

_Castiel chuckled softly, “Well, seeing as I knocked you over the least I can do is get you another drink.” He caught hold of Dean’s hand and pulled him through the crowded room towards the drink covered table, grinning back at him as they walked._

_And that was how Dean made his first friend in college. Castiel was also a Music Major but he preferred to play classical guitar music. A few weeks after the party, Castiel offered to play a piece he was working on for an assignment, Clair de Lune by Debussy. Dean had sat mesmerised, watching Castiel, his long strong fingers flying through the chords and the complex rhythms as he played. As the last gentle notes rang out, Dean realised that he had been crying for the last few minutes, a wave of homesickness flooding through him as he sat there._

_When Castiel looked up, he quickly put his guitar down on the stand and pulled Dean into a hug, holding him gently until he calmed down. After that night, Dean found himself struggling with a huge crush on his new friend. This crush only got worse after he had sat and listened to Castiel playing Babe I’m Gonna Leave You by Led Zeppelin, as this led to highly erotic dreams almost every night._

_For a few weeks, Dean had lived in this hell, dreaming about Castiel, unable to keep his eyes off him when they sat and talked, or played guitar or sat and watched DVDs. After a really difficult week of endless lectures, essay writing and study sessions, Dean had suggested that they spend that Friday night, chilling out in front of the TV. Castiel had agreed, on the condition that he got to choose the food if Dean chose the films._

_So after eating their way through a mini- mountain of pizza as they watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy, it hadn’t taken long before both of them were getting tired. About 20 minutes into the second film, Castiel had sighed softly as he moved closer to Dean, finally resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean sat there as Castiel fell asleep and unable to help himself, began to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair gently.  A few minutes Castiel moaned softly, “That’s nice…” he said sleepily, before lifting his head up and looking at him. As Dean stared into those impossibly blue eyes he let out in involuntary groan and without thinking he reached forward and kissed Castiel._

_Castiel let out a low growl as their lips touched, a heat growing between them in seconds as they kissed. Pulling away he looked at Dean, “Finally,” he said, his voice low and rough, “Took you long enough,” he said as Dean blushed. He moved until he was sitting astride Dean’s lap, tracing one finger across Dean’s lips he smirked and leaned in, kissing Dean until they were both breathless and moaning softly._

_The rest of the film went unwatched as they kissed, hands wandering under shirts, the only sounds being gasps of each other’s names. When Dean’s mouth trailed down Cas’s neck, nipping at the smooth skin, Cas threw his head back and cursed, his hips bucking forward. After that it became a flurry of clothes being discarded onto the floor, impatient grunts as stubborn buttons refused to undo and Dean cursing as he tried to wriggle out of his jeans without letting go of Cas. This ended when Castiel got up and pulled Dean to his feet, before stripping him quickly. While Dean stood there, blushing a little, Cas looked at him for a few seconds, then slowly undid his jeans with an almost predatory grin on his face._

_Dean felt a shiver go through him as Cas stood there, almost gasping for breath, his mind racing. Cas moved closer and pulled Dean towards him, his strong hands moving slowly down Dean’s back, rocking his hips into Dean. He pushed him back towards a wall, lifting Dean’s hands above his head and pinning them there with one hand. Dean groaned as Castiel ground his hips, feeling his legs go weak as Castiel smirked again._

_“Cas…oh fuck….” Dean gasped as Cas slowly ran his tongue along the side of Dean’s neck, his teeth biting gently as his hips moved in a sinful rhythm._

_“Tell me what you want, Dean,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, his voice husky and strained._

_Dean groaned as he arched his back, “You…I want you….all of you,” he gasped as Cas bit his neck gently again._

_Cas let go of his hands and stepped back, holding his hand out, “Bed,” he said simply before leading the way to Dean’s bedroom._

_Dean soon found himself lying on the bed, watching Castiel as he crawled up the bed towards him, a shiver running down his spine……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - had to end it there or this chapter would be too long! More *clears throat loudly* smut to come in the next chapter - you have been warned!
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments make me happy, hint hint!


End file.
